Divided
by SorcererTech
Summary: /Morph Fic/ Life's bitter-sweet, and so is love. You find you like one person, only to find out that you also like someone completely different. Who's to say which one it is? How do you decide between a pokemon and a person when you could be either one?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Success! Success!" From outside a glass window, a scientist ran down the hall, an excited tone in his voice. Loose papers flew onto the tiled floor from the air that he was dragging with him as he ran, and what was in his hand was flapping back and forth wildly as his white lab coat fluttered behind him. There was almost a glint of light through his glasses as he spoke again. "We've finally done it!" Stumbling a little as the clipboard in his hand bounced off the wall, he turned the corner and out of sight.

A baby boy tilted his head a little from behind the glass. What was going on? They had given him something to drink, and eat, he was fairly sure of that, but what was going on? Sitting down, he made an attempt to stand up on his tail. Oddly enough, he felt nothing, instead merely falling down. Glancing behind him, the boy realized he no longer had a tail. He no longer had any fur to keep him warm either. All that was left was an incredibly small patch of fuzzy stuff on the top of his head. Tears started to come from his soft blue eyes. He was scared. Scared and cold. All that he had left to protect him was this weird pink fleshy stuff. Several tears fell from his face as he buried it in his arms and legs. He wanted to go back to what he was before, a nice little Sentret. He longed for his soft paws, for his warm fur, his ears and his little arms... The tears started coming faster and faster as he took it all in. Why? Why couldn't he just go back to the way he was before, back to his small safe den with his mother and his sister.. He didn't even know what he was right now. Just the same thing as those weird creatures that turned him into this in the first place.

Turning to face the steel wall beside him, he slowly crawled over to it so he could have something to put his back against. The smooth metal felt incredibly cold to the touch compared to what it would have felt before this strange and alien change. He shivered a little, wishing that he still had his fur to help him stay warm. Resting his eyes, he only opened them again when he heard more footsteps. They seemed to be almost stampeding down the hallway and back towards the room. Letting his tear-stained eyes wander upwards, he spotted four of the scientists standing outside on the other side of the window. All of them were congratulating him on a job well done. Unbeknownst to the former pokemon inside the chamber, the scientists had made an astonishing breakthrough with their experiments. Though they weren't exactly authorized to pull off such stunts, the small team had managed to turn a pokemon into a human. There weren't any obvious side effects, such as the tail still being there, or the ears.

The boy looked just like any other human baby, his brown hair covering a slight area on his head because of how young he was. They could see him crying inside, but at the moment, they didn't care. All they cared about was the fact that they had managed to succeed with something that they had been trying to do for months. The young boy cried inside, harder and harder, only wishing to go back to the life he knew. He was crying so hard that it actually took him a moment to realize what was happening, but when he did, he merely stopped and watched. Brown and tan fur started to sprout up along his body again, and he could feel his ears gently elongating and moving up to the top of his head again. Outside, the scientists had completely stopped what they were doing to watch what was going on, which to them was just as confusing as it was frustrating. They had been trying to make the pokemon permanently into a human, not temporarily. While the young Sentret was silently rejoicing as its tail and former body returned, the scientists on the other side of the glass were arguing.

"I thought you said that it worked!"

"I thought it did! I really did!"

Most of them broke out into a fight about what went wrong, though one of them stood off from the rest of them, thinking as he watched the baby pokemon sitting there, happy to be itself again. He watched it for ten minutes or so before the pokemon yawned and laid down, quickly falling asleep, and although what happened next was a shock to most of the scientists, it didn't seem to be much of one to him. After the Sentret closed its eyes, it slowly changed back into a human. The same brown hair, the same face, the same soft, fragile body. He felt sorry for it, now having to live like that. There wasn't anything else they could do to help it, except maybe kill it. He watched it for a few minutes or so, a kind of sadness washing over him as he did. Then, without consulting the others, he left, leaving them to fight amongst themselves about what they needed to do differently next time, and what they should do with the child. They quickly decided to merely leave the baby there overnight, providing it with food and water, then come back and deal with it the next day. All of them went back to the work they were performing beforehand, but the man who had been carefully watching the child did not return that day.

-~-~-~-

It was dark in the lab, and it was mostly all of the scientists who worked there had headed home for the night, and the area that was housing the child was completely empty. The little Sentret, still a human at this point, was fast asleep in the center of the room. He'd woken up an hour or so ago and eaten a bit, which was apparent by the fact that the bowl of food was tipped over on the floor and some water had been splashed out of the bowl. A key silently made its way into the keyhole on the door to the chamber, and the scientist who had watched the Sentret earlier quietly made his way inside. He smiled as he saw the sleeping form of the child, and sighed a little as he looked down at the box that he had brought with him, carrying it by the two handles. He slowly made his way across the unlit room, placing the box down beside the child, then reached down and picked him up, gently rocking him too and fro for a few minutes. He could see the frightened face of the child change into a warm and secure smile as he did so. It made him feel good inside to be doing something for the poor creature.

Being one of the few in the labs that actually cared about what happened to the test subjects after an experiment was completed, he was often the one to dispose of them. But...that usually meant killing them. A tear came to his eye as he looked down at the helpless form of the child. It was such a small child…he just knew he couldn't bring himself to kill the kid. Wrapping him in a light blanket, he placed him under a few more that were packed the inside of the small box. He fit perfectly inside, nestled into the soft blankets. Sighing, he left, locked the door he entered through and unlocked the back door so he could quickly head out to his car.

Outside it was rather dark, the grey clouds above spurting small droplets in a constant haze of a drizzle. His car had a thin layer of moisture on it as he opened the door and placed the child inside, strapping the box into the passenger seat. Walking around to the other side, he unlocked his own door and buckled himself into the driver's seat. Glancing over at the child, he noticed that it had changed back into a Sentret again. He sighed as he turned the key and started his car.

"Life's going to be hard for you, of that I'm sure." The engine roared to life as he put the thing in reverse and gazed over his shoulder to see where he was headed. Backing up and putting the car back into drive, his eyes drifted over to the little Scout pokémon. "I just hope you'll be able to handle whatever's thrown at you…" His voice sort of trailed off at the end of his sentence, and he was left to look at the helpless little pokémon. It took him a moment to take his gaze off of it, but when he did, he put his foot on the gas and headed out of the parking lot, and out onto the old, plain dirt road that looked like it hadn't been used in centuries. As his car bumped along, he chanced a look over at the child to see how he was fairing. Though tossing in his sleep, the little Sentret was holding up just fine. Looking back at the road, he kept on driving in silence, the only noise being that of the rain bouncing off the roof of the car. Things went on like this for a while, until he felt the familiar bump of his car transferring onto the main road. He quickly took a right and headed towards town. The buildings slowly moved to loom up above him. Violet city was a fairly big place, and the man was almost sure that whoever he left the little guy with would be right for him. But just in case, he would watch the household for a while afterwards.

The car drove into the city and through the empty streets, the steady rain the only other occupant of the road apart from him. He took a few turns as he drove. Left, right, straight, right… He stopped, parking in a space across from a two story apartment. He was familiar with this side of town. Most of the families knew him, seeing as he lived there. He sighed, looking over at the box with the little Sentret in it, who, over the course of the trip, had changed back into a human boy again. He was still fast asleep. Opening the glove compartment and reaching inside, he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and went to work writing a short note, shoving it into the box so it just barely showed when he was finished. Taking a last glance at the apartment across the street, he opened his door and unstrapped the box. Picking it up, he slowly made his way over to the door of the apartment, letting out a sigh as he placed the box down. Knocking on the door, he quickly ran back over to his car, shutting the door as silently as he could, and looking out to see who would take the child in. After a few seconds, a young woman, looking to be in her early twenties, opened the door and took a look around, not noticing the car across from her doorway. She had red hair and blue eyes. It took her a couple moments, but she looked down, noticing the box, and the note peeking out the top. She reached down and pulled it out, her eyes scanning it as she pulled it up closer to her face.

'Please take good care of me. I have no home and you're the first person I could find. Please help me…' She glanced down at the little boy in the box. Calling back into the house to her husband, she managed to convince him to come out and take a look at him as well. With the two of them framed in the light of the doorway, the scientist could tell that he'd found a good place. The couple conversed for a moment, then lightly picked up the box and stepped inside, closing the door.

Minutes passed, hours even, and the scientist still watched the apartment from his car. Though he had done the right thing and found the child a home, he had a sort of longing feeling within him, and he merely stayed there, sitting in the car as the rain bounced off the roof, the resounding noise echoing a little inside. Unsure of what to do, he kept watch over the house, waiting, watching, and wishing for the little child to be safe, almost like a guardian angel.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a small author's note before we begin, I'd like to thank all of you out there that reviewed and subscribed for helping to support me. After starting a new fic after seven or eight months away from FF.N, this means a lot to me, and will only keep me going strong. Thank you for your support.

As a second author's note, the rest of this story will be written in first person, from the morph's point of view. Just letting you know. Also, it may be a few chapters before we actually get into the real meat of the story, but I'm sure that if you found the prologue that good than you can wait through a few more chapters.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter 1

"Tyler, get your lazy butt up off the couch!" I opened my eyes, and through narrow slits I glared at the owner of that voice. It was my older sister, Emily. Her dark brown hair hung over and around her face as she stared at me at me with her green eyes. "You heard me twerp, move it!" I frowned and slowly sat up, yawning, my red jacket sliding along the surface of the couch with a slight scraping noise. I moved my cap so it wasn't hanging over my face anymore.

"Alright, alright, hold your Ponyta little miss sunshine." I made my way to the other side of the couch and lifted myself onto my feet, still a bit sleepy after the nap I had taken. The TV was still blaring across the room from me. Apparently I had fallen asleep while watching it. As I turned to face Emily, I noticed she was still glaring at me. I rolled my blue eyes beneath my rather long bangs, which reached just down to my eyelids. "Okay, okay, I'll leave. Geez Ems, just hang on." Turning to leave the living room, I let my feet carry me through the doorway, adjusting the sleeves on my jacket as I walked into the kitchen. There was a fresh batch of muffins sitting on the counter, still in the pan. I took in a deep whiff before grabbing one, backing up a few paces and bouncing it between my hands for a couple seconds before managing to actually get a grip on the hot piece of food. Waving it around a bit to cool it down even further, I lifted my head and called up the fabric covered stairs, which were just outside the kitchen, in the hall that led to the front door. "Hey, mom!?" I waited a second as I heard footsteps shuffling upstairs before hearing a response.

"Yes!?" Taking a step closer, I raised my free hand to my mouth to help her hear me.

"I'm heading out for a walk, okay!?" I headed towards the front door without really waiting for a reply. I already knew what the answer was going to be, so I instead set my eyes on the inset glass in the door, colored a deep blue from the color of the sky outside.

As I reached for the handle, I heard her call back to me, "Alright dear! Don't stay out too late, okay!?" I closed the door without saying 'okay.' She didn't really mind, I'd done this tons of times before; besides, I was 16, I didn't really need someone to keep an eye on me. As I turned to face the street before me, I let the cool, fresh night air wash over me. It felt good to have something pull me awake after lying on the couch asleep for the past few hours. Placing my left hand into my jacket pocket, I raised my right arm so I could see my watch, still holding onto the muffin. What time was it? The little lit numbers on the analog clock stared back at me. The hands indicated that it was around 8:25. I shrugged a little. That gave me plenty of time. Raising the muffin to my mouth, I took a bite of the warm bread, taking a step down the stairs in front of our apartment as I did. It was good. From the flavor I could probably guess that it was a razzberry muffin.

My eyes scanned the street as I took the final step down onto the sidewalk. The florescent yellow lights coming from the windows of the apartment across the street seemed to shine out on me. I took another bite as I headed right, making my way down the street. I didn't really look both ways when I came to an intersection; there wasn't really much traffic around here anyways. I stopped as I turned onto Sabre St., my eyes wandering down to the half eaten muffin in my hands. What the heck, I wasn't really that hungry anyway. Tossing it into a nearby trashcan, I headed down the street once again, glancing up at the night sky above me, the stars twinkling like little guardians keeping watch over the city, making sure it was safe.

In a way, I was glad that they reminded me of something like that, even though I wasn't really sure why. I had already passed several blocks, and I could tell I was on the fringe of the city's boundaries as the sound of my shoes smacking the pavement turned to that of soft grass being crushed, a small squishy sound if you will. I sighed a little. Finally, finally I was here. This is why I had gone on this walk in the first place. Knowing what to do from experience, and sheer habit, I turned and headed into a little niche behind a tree and a small space between two buildings. It was blocked off from the alley by a brick wall that someone had built, meaning that almost no one knew about this place. I started stripping down, taking off my clothes and placing them on the ground. First my jacket, cap and shirt, then my jeans. I blushed a little, even though I knew no one was around. I always felt a little awkward about taking off my boxers, but I had gotten over that long ago. Afterwards, I looked down at the ground, the sloppy dogpile of my clothes over in the corner of the area. I smiled a bit as I let a little something else take over me.

Fur started to sprout from my body, brown and tan stripes all over. My hair started to retreat into my skull, and I could feel my ears making their way up to the top of my head, becoming pointed and sticking out. My body started to lose mass, shrinking down so I could fit my entire body down on the ground. Even though I had already shrunk, my spine lengthened just a little, making my neck a bit longer, and I could feel myself almost losing my legs, my feet basically attached to a point on my body. My arms shortened as well, leaving me with what some would call small stubs ending in hands stick out of my torso. My hands started to change into paws, as well as my feet. Then it happened. There was a small pain in my rear, which quickly disappeared as I could see a tail sprouting, immediately being covered in a fluffy mass of fur, and seeming to become almost one with my body, just as my head was doing. And then...it was over; the process was finished, and I...was a furret. I was a full grown furret. I quickly looked my body over before sitting down for a moment. The entire process had taken only half a minute, and it felt completely natural. In fact, my pokemon body felt almost more natural than my human body, if even possible. Scampering out of the gap between the tree and the wall, I dashed off into the woods, letting myself unwind and my mind relax.

Pidgies were calling out in the trees above me, preparing for the night, and I could hear the occasional Hoothoot as they started to waken from their daily slumber. It felt so good to be back out like this, to feel so alive. Approaching a berry tree, I leaped up, just managing to snag a berry off it. It was a chesto berry, and right then I didn't really care what it was for trainerwise, I just knew that I loved these things. I started to dig in right away. I could feel the juice gently splattering on the fur around my mouth, and I knew it would be rather sticky afterwards, but I also knew I could just wash it off in a stream nearby. I was down to the very last bit when I realized that someone was letting out grunts of effort at another tree nearby. I put down my berry and slowly made my way over, my tail flicking a little behind me as I did. It was a Sentret, and it looked to be barely a a few weeks old. As best as I could, I tapped it on the back. "Um...do you need some help?" He turned to face me, and I could tell that he was really trying. He panted a little, coming down from his former position on his tail as he did.

"No...no...I'm fine...I can do this..." He waited a moment to catch his breath, then turned around again and started trying as hard as he could again. He was jumping, and trying to climb the tree, but not really to any avail. I sat there, watching him as the light from the moon shown in through the gap between two trees, lighting up the tall grass of a nearby field. My tail twitched a little as I gently scratched an itch on my side. Finally, after almost five minutes, he sighed and turned to face me again, a sort of downtrodden look on his face. "Yes...yes...I could use some help." I smiled a little and made my way over to the tree. Leaping up, I knocked down one of the oran berries hanging there. I ran over, picking it up in my jaws, then I slowly made my way over to him.

"Here..." Placing it down in front of him, I took a step back to allow hit to get at it. He basically lunged at it and started wolfing it down. My smile fadded a little bit as I watched him. Was...he on his own? It was possible, and it certainly would explain his apatite... As I watched him swallow the last of the stem, I approached him with a sort of an awkward question.

"Um...are you...with...anybody?" I could see the Sentret closing his eyes just a little. I could tell that the answer was a little painful for him, so I gave him room to answer the question, and at his own pace too.

"N-no...my mother was...captured...by a trainer..." I waited to see if there was anymore. He sat down and looked at me, his eyes watering just a little. "She had left out nest to get some food for me, but...on her way back..." He stopped a tear running down his cheek. "On the way back, a trainer's pokemon started to attack her... She..resisted...but...he got her..." I sat there for a second, my tail hanging rather limply and my ears back on my head as I took in his sad tale. He sat there too, sniffling a little as he waited for me to respond. I walked forward a little and placed a paw on where I thought he shoulder would be. Being on your own could be tough, and I could remember when all I could change into was a Sentret, before my pokemon form had evolved. Without someone to teach me, I was sort of lost out there when I ventured into this sort of alternate world.

"There, there. Why don't you come with me for now, okay? I'm sure we'll be able to find someone to help you and take care of you." I put on a weak smile as he gave me an equally weak nod. Turning around and getting down on all fours, I started walking through the forest, looking for an area of shelter. The young Sentret made his way over so he was walking beside me. I turned to face him, feeling empathy for him. Not really sure what else to do as we walked through the woods, I made a rather weak attempt to strike up conversation. "So...um...what's your name?" He looked at me before muttering something weakly. I raised my head a little, perking up my ears so I could hear him a little better. "What was that?"

"Jem...my name is Jem..." I nodded, sort of at a wall here.

"That's a nice name...Jem..." I kept on walking, stopping at one point to glance upwards. I quickly noticed that the night sky was visible from where we stood on the woodland floor. The stars still twinkled down upon us from the heavens above. Jem stopped beside me, and as I looked at his face, I could see he was wondering what I was doing. I merely looked back up at the sky again, and after a moment, I started talking again. "The sky is beautiful at night, isn't it Jem." Once again, he looked at me, not really sure how to react at the moment. "The stars, twinkling down on us." Turning to face him, I continued. "Isn't it just amazing." Glancing up himself, he took in the sight, and I could see something in his eyes change. He no longer seemed worried, but instead calm, and in a way, willing to move on.

"You know...they are...I've just never really taken the time before to look at them." He seemed almost hypnotized. "They're calming..." I nodded, looking around, and noting to myself that the field across from us wouldn't necessarily be the best place to find shelter. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on Jem...let's get going." He nodded and we started walking again. Truthfully, it felt like the stars were watching over us even more than they usually did to me. It felt like they really were there to help me protect him. I glanced at him. He was so...young. It wasn't really fair to have to have his mother yanked away from him at that age. But then again, life wasn't exactly fair. As we walked onwards, the leaves in the trees above up shook gently as the night wind blew through them, their green color tinging the moonlight that was fluttering in through the gaps between the green covering. The grass felt nice beneath our paws, slightly damp but pleasant at the touch. Luckily for us, it wasn't exactly as high here as it was out in the fields. We walked for a while, and I sort of wished that I still had my watch so I could tell what time it was. It was late, and I was pretty sure my mom would be worried about me when I got home, but right now, all I wanted to do was help this young guy. The silence between us was sort of pressing, so I gently started humming to myself to prevent it from unnerving me.

It wasn't that long until I spotted a little nook in the roots of an old oak tree. I nodded towards it and, after I got Jem to see what I was indicating, we both started making our way towards it. It was a nice and spacey area, and, after clearing out a couple nuts that had fallen off the tree, and placing a few leaves in it, it was rather comfortable. I smiled at him. "You can go in first..." I watched him slowly crawl into the area, and after feeling about for a moment and getting used to it, he curled up, wrapping his tail around himself to keep warm. He looked rather cute laying there, and I don't know if it was just me, or my pokemon nature, but, it just made me want to help him more. I slowly crawled in alongside him, and curled up, wrapping my tail around him so it touched the tip of my nose. I closed my eyes, and to the sounds of Hoothoots calling out in the trees above me, to the sound of the grass in the nearby fields swaying gently in the soft breeze, and to the faint sound of the city, back off in the direction that I came from, I let myself drift into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
